Soviet Federation
The Soviet Federation is the largest federation on the planet, with nearly twenty active members. It is fully democratic union with regular elections and referenda. Since 3030 the organisation has been chaired by the Democratic Republic of Damstu. Initial History Created in the late 2970s by Stalin, the Soviet Federation is designed to bring together various members from around Kebir Blue to form a solid defensive bloc, economic stability, and a place to discuss socialism. As the leader of the USSR, Stalin hoped to unite various socialist states across the planet, but initially focused in building up a base in his home region of Eridana. After more than a decade as the chairman of the organisation, Stalin appealed to long-time member Spek to take over the position, which took place in 2992. Vanqar Soviet Republic, a province of the United Autonomous Republics, brought the size of the Federation up significantly and, in cooperation with the former IND Commonwealth, created a new common market which has contributed to steady growth and further integration. In 2992, the flag pictured above was adopted as the official ensign for the Soviet Federation. The lone star is said to represent the Soviet Federation as the sole protector of socialist and communist ideals on Kebir Blue. Spek, upon unveiling the new flag, remarked that "this simple image will unite our members in our struggle against imperialism and capitalism. Let us not forget our common cause as Soviets!" Democratic Transition In 3010, Spek announced his decision to step down as the leader of the federation, hoping to bring in the talents of another burgeoning leader, Ringo, who is the leader of the United Soviet Empire. In 3010 an election campaign between the Soviet Empire of the Leaf and the People's Republic of Rezalan resulted in a 6-4 victory for Ringo. In January 3011, Ringo began a 7 year term as chairman. Since then, the growth of the common market has been modest, as many of the members of the Federation are members of other common markets and cannot break their existing contracts. Membership has also been working very hard to try to recruit new nations, but in general there have been few good candidates. Ringo's term helped to solidify the positive economic trajectory and expand the defensive union, and has seen a signficant rise in the number of corporations that have been effectively established. Ringo's leadership has been identified primarily as one of economic restructuring, and has been reviewed positively by all federation members. At the end of his term in 3018, he declined to run for re-election, leaving the race between the Socialist Union of Farr and People's Republic of Rezalan. Consolidation, Expansion, and Reform In 3020 Ms Emily led an initiative to adopt a short official motto, suggesting "We, the vanguard for socialism, will smash oppression. NOT ONE STEP BACKWARDS." A vote in 3020 accepted the new slogan. Concurrently, overtures were made between the Farr and Democratic Republic of Plato of the United Alliance of Independent States. A merger, which was expected to take place before the 3025 election, was finalised in 3020 when the members of the UAIS formally joined the Soviet Federation. During Farr's leadership, the Spek of the UAR tabled a Charter of the Soviet Federation, which was approved in a referendum in 3025. In 3025, Devlin was acclaimed as chairman of the federation for a seven-year term. During his term, the federation focused on the formation of an executive committee, with various referenda creating and filling new posts. Several new member states also joined the federation during this period. Although only in power for five years, Devlin made significant changes to the federation. Since 3030, Keppy of the Democratic Republic of Damstu has been leading the organisation. The first act under his leadership was the merger with the Azurnereich Federation, bringing the Soviet Federation membership count up to 23. Elections For a list of elections, view the main article Since democratisation in 3011, there have been elections called to determine leadership. According to the charter of the federation, elections give chairpeople a seven year mandate before another election must be called. There have been several elections since 3011, with many members from across the planet running for office. Special Referenda There have been many referenda in the history of the Soviet Federation. Below is a list of previous tabled proposals as well as scheduled upcoming votes. 2985 - "Create a Soviet Common Market" (failed 2-6) 2992 - "Acclaim Spek as chairman" (passed 7-0) 3003 - "Endorse universal membership in the common market border countries" (failed '3-6) 3010 - "Initiate elections for chairperson" ('passed '8-0) 3020 - "Adopt new ideological statement" ('passed 7-1) 3023 - "Create a census bureau" (passed '11-2) 3025 - "Acclaim Devlin as chairman" ('passed '10-2) 3025 - "Adopt federation charter" ('passed '11-2) 3027 - "Create an economic advisory bureau" ('passed '12-0) 3030 - "Create a bureau of information and a high commission" ('passed '8-2) 3032 - "Found a Soviet Parliament" ('passed 7-5) 3033 - "Create SovEMC" (ongoing 9-0) Membership There are currently 18 active members of the Soviet Federation. View a list of members. Additionally, information is tracked using a census conducted every five years (starting 3030). This task will be handled by The New Republic of Wisconsin. Past Chairpeople Listed below are the former (and curent) leaders of the Soviet Federation. Stalin, who led the organisation for 13 years, and Spek, who was chairperson for 20 years, were not subject to election. All subsequent leaders were elected by plurality by members of the federation and are given a maximum of seven years as leader before a new election is to be held. Currently, the Soviet Federation has been led by five individuals, and only one member (Peoples Republic of Rezalan) has attempted and failed at being elected to the post, losing both to Soviet Empire of the Leaf and the Socialist Union of Farr. Category:Federations